The number and types of commercially available electronic wearable devices continues to expand. Forecasters are predicting that the electronic wearable devices market will more than quadruple in the next ten years. Some hurdles to realizing this growth remain. Two major hurdles are the cosmetics/aesthetics of existing electronic wearable devices and their limited battery life. Consumers typically desire electronic wearable devices to be small, less noticeable, and require less frequent charging. The smaller the electronic wearable device, the more challenging it may be to removably attach the device to a wearable article, such as eyewear and further solutions in this area may thus be desirable.